Black Lagoon
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Rokuro (Rock) bueno como sabrán el carácter que tiene no es el indicado para una historia seinen así que, aquí quiero reflejar lo que hubiera pasado si Rock fuera fuerte y tuviera algunas habilidades, las cuales descubrirán a medida avance la historia, solo espero y le den una oportunidad, posible harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Cambio de Vida**

Una vida completamente banal y monótona era lo que rodeaba al ejecutivo Rokuro cosa que estaba comenzando a hartarlo, su trabajo como ejecutivo era de lo más frustrante que pudiera haber, ya que muy a menudo recibía patadas en el trasero por parte de ejecutivos superiores razón, que lo ha metido en muchos problemas en la empresa porque ya ha mandado a más de uno al hospital. Razón por la cual ahora se encuentra en prisión por la orden de uno de sus superiores –"sinceramente tengo muchas ganas de incrustarles un tiro entre ceja y ceja a esos vejestorios." – decía Rokuro mientras se mantenía pegado a la pared –"bien fideo es hora de que cumplas tu golpiza del día.

" – Dijo uno de los reos –"les recomiendo que mediten bien lo que harán." – dijo Rokuro aun recargado en la pared sin inmutarse por la presencia de sus agresores –"este imbécil dice que lo medite, no necesito meditar nada, porque ya hemos decidido que te vamos a ser llorar en el suelo." – dijo el tercer reo. Rokuro comenzó a remangarse su camisa manga larga –"bueno no digan que no se los advertí." – dijo Rokuro soltándole una veloz patada al primer reo el cual choco con los barrotes quedando noqueado, el segundo reo se lanzó con ira y fuerza bruta contra Rokuro el cual soltó un veloz golpe dejando noqueado al segundo reo –"te mueves y peleas como un poli." – Decía el ultimo reo –"no me compares con algo tan ridículo por favor." – dijo Rokuro molesto por compararlo con esos que juran proteger la justicia y a las personas pero, que en realidad no hacen nada de eso. Rokuro rápidamente le soltó un golpe en la nariz al último reo, haciendo que este comenzara a asfixiarse con su misma sangre para finalmente tomarlo por la cabeza y estrellarlo contra los barrotes de la reja dejando al último reo medio muerto.

Cuando el guardia llego vio a Rokuro apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y a tres reos gimiendo de un dolor infernal en el suelo –"no le molesta que haya golpeado a estos idiotas verdad señor." – dijo Rokuro aun sin dirigirle la mirada al sargento –"no después de todo están condenados a muerte." – dijo el sargento quitándole importancia a lo sucedido en la celda –"¿a qué se debe su visita?" – Pregunto Rokuro aun sin ver directamente al sargento –"estas libre pagaron tu fianza, ya estas libre de cargos." – Respondio el sargento –"no quiero preguntar quién fue, ya que de igual forma me daré cuenta de inmediato." – dijo Rokuro saliendo de la celda sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez al sargento. Cuando entro a la oficina del sargento se encontró con uno de los ejecutivos superiores de la empresa en la cual trabaja actualmente –" _maldito hijo de perra sabía que se trataba de él." –_ decía en sus adentros Rokuro al encontrarse con uno de los vejestorios que le pateaban el trasero cuando podía. Rokuro mostraba una expresión neutral a la persona que tenía enfrente –"tenemos un trabajo muy importante que queremos que lleves acabo Rokuro-san.

" – Decía el ejecutivo –"¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptare ese trabajo después de encerrarme en este lugar?" – Pregunto Rokuro secamente –"sencillo tiene dos opciones una se niega a hacer el trabajo y lo dejaremos que se pudra en la prisión y opción dos acepta hacer el trabajo y quedara libre de cargos y se le dará su liberación de contrato que tanto quiere." – Respondio el ejecutivo con suficiencia –"si así me lo puedo quitar de encima hare ese maldito trabajo." – Dijo Rokuro molesto –"buena decisión Rokuro-san su trabajo es entregar un disco a un grupo de mensajes llamado black lagoon, después de entregar el disco usted quedara libre de sus labores con nuestra empresa." – decía el ejecutivo cruzándose de brazos _" ¿Cuándo debo partir?" – Pregunto Rokuro serio –"cuanto más pronto mejor." – Respondio el ejecutivo haciendo asentir a Rokuro.

Medio Día del Siguiente Día Rokuro llego a los muelles llevando consigo dos maletines, de los cuales uno tenía el disco adentro y en el otro lo que podía entenderse de que eran "libros" y "papeles" sin importancia a la vista de cualquier otra persona. En el muelle por extraño que parecía solo se encontraba un solo bote a motor, el cual portaba dos torpedos –"podría ser que todos los demás cargueros estén en alta mar." – decía Rokuro viendo todo el lugar en el cual solo estaba el bote a motor que tenía escrito en rojo black lagoon. Al percatarse del nombre en el bote Rokuro se acercó creyendo que terminaría muy rápido de no ser porque una mujer joven de piel morena y cabello color borgoña con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo se le fuerza encima, Rokuro usando el otro maletín se cubrió del golpe con la pistola que dio la mujer –"con un demonio lo que faltaba un detalle imprevisto que dificulte el trabajo." – Decía Rokuro cubriéndose de otro golpe de la mujer –"vaya parece que no eres un pelele, de igual forma estas en gran desventaja." – dijo la chica a lo cual Rokuro abrió los ojos como platos al no percatarse a tiempo del sujeto de tez oscura y lentes obscuros le estaba apuntando con un revolver en la cabeza.

5 Minutos Después Rokuro se encontraba sentado en una silla recargándose en una pared –" _dijo que esto sería un trabajo fácil y ahora me encuentro secuestrado por los mensajeros, maldición el karma si es una perra." –_ Decía en sus adentros Rokuro mientras fruncía el ceño –"entonces Dutch ¿Qué hacemos con él, lo matamos o lo utilizamos para ganar una pasta extra?" – Dijo y pregunto la chica al denominado como dutch –"hay que utilizarlo para ganar más plata, si no funciona puedes matarlo Revy." – Respondio dutch sin mucho problema –"yo les puedo ahorrar esa pérdida de tiempo, la empresa para la que trabajo dudo que de un centavo por mí, ya que hoy mismo deje de trabar en dicha empresa." – dijo Rokuro molestando a Revy –"no recuerdo que pedimos tu opinión." – Dijo revy enojada –"simplemente les quiero ahorrarse esa pérdida del tiempo total, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trabajo, lo que suceda de aquí en adelante ya no tiene importancia para mí." – Dijo Rokuro soltando un pequeño bostezo –"actúa demasiado confiado para estar en problemas." – Decía revy intrigada por la actitud de Rokuro –"no estas poniendo la suficiente atención revy él no está confiado, al contrario esta alerta a cualquier cosa que hay a su alrededor." – dijo dutch mientras se tomaba una cerveza.

30 Minutos Después Han pasado treinta minutos desde que Rokuro fue tomado como rehén por grupo black lagoon tiempo en el que pudo conocer al último tripulante del bote un rubio llamado Benny el cual era bastante tranquilo ya que le saca alguna que otra conversación a Rokuro. Rokuro observaba el techo del bote como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo –"que lata esto es un fastidio." – decía Rokuro incomodo con su situación actual.

En la Empresa con los Ejecutivos En el salón principal se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña conferencia –"así que enviaron a Rokuro-san a entregar el disco." – Dijo uno de los ejecutivos presentes –"es correcto ese disco debería llegar mañana por la tarde." – Dijo otro ejecutivo –"¿Qué haremos con el señor Rokuro cuando termine con el trabajo?" – Pregunto otro de los ejecutivos presentes –"siendo completamente honesto no tenemos previsto la entrega del disco sino, la eliminación del señor Rokuro, él quería su liberación de esta empresa, así que le daremos esa libertad y mucha más." – dijo el ejecutivo superior sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero no se molestaron en refutar nada al estar de acuerdo con su jefe en pocos minutos. De Regreso con Black Lagoon Rokuro hartándose de estar horas sentado en una silla, salió a la cubierta del bote encontrándose con revy –"demonios escogí un mal momento para salir." – Dijo Rokuro con un leve toque de nervios ya que no quería entrar en problemas con la chica –"oye tu sabes pelear cierto" – pregunto revy –"solo un poco." – Respondio Rokuro sin problemas –"eso es suficiente, solo quiero terminar la pelea de hoy en al medio día." – Dijo revy retadoramente –"está bien tampoco tengo problema con ello." - dijo Rokuro un poco serio.

Revy comenzó probando a Rokuro lanzando unos cuantos golpes que Rokuro bloqueaba con sus antebrazos, para soltar una patada que revy bloqueo levantando la pierna –"no peleas nada mal." – Decía revy gratamente sorprendida –"bueno uno hoy en día, no puede salir a la calle sin saber cómo defenderse." – dijo Rokuro un poco más tranquilo. Dutch y Benny llegaron para frenar de nuevo la pelea –"oigan iremos a beber algo se apuntan o que." – Dijo dutch –"cuenten conmigo." – dijo Rokuro olvidando el caso de que estaba secuestrado por el grupo que lo estaban invitando a beber. Llegando al Bar Ya estando puestos en el bar al que frecuentaban cuando tenían tiempo de sobra –"he querido preguntar ¿Por qué traes ese maletín?" – Pregunto Benny –"oye debes en cuando es bueno andar algún libro para pasar el tiempo." – respondiendo una gran mentira ya Rokuro lo menos que tenía en ese maletín eran libros.

Dutch y revy vieron raro que Rokuro comenzara a quitar los seguros del maletín –"relájense solo me estoy preparando para comenzar mi lectura." – decía Rokuro cuando comenzaron a entrar disparos al bar, llevándose entre el fuego cruzado a todos los que estaban en el bar. Dutch, revy y Rokuro se encontraban cubriendo con la barra del cantinero –"bueno es hora de comenzar la diversión." – dijo Rokuro abriendo el maletín dejando ver dos pistolas beretta76TTW modificadas. Con movimientos rápidos Rokuro cargo las dos pistolas preparándose para atacar –"veamos son doce en total y tengo doce balas, esto será interesante." – dijo Rokuro aun esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Rokuro asomo la cabeza para ver a los atacantes –"oigan." – Dijo Rokuro llamando la atención de los militares los cuales dispararon para que Rokuro volviera a bajar la cabeza –"muy bien solo tengo doce balas así que tendrán que compartirlas…. Vamos a contarlas." – dijo Rokuro listo para comenzar. N/A aquí es donde muestro lo que este Rokuro (Rock) puede hacer y hará en el futuro en la historia.

Con un salto y un giro Rokuro soltó un disparo que dio directo en la cabeza de uno de los militares, para después soltar otro disparo dándole a otro militar en la cabeza. Moviéndose rápido Rokuro soltó dos disparos más dándoles en la cabeza a otros dos soldados –"quedan ocho balas." – decía Rokuro volviendo a cubrirse con otra de las mesas del bar un militar estaba a punto de lanzar un granada mientras otro militar lo cubría, en un rápido movimiento Rokuro disparo directo a la granada la cual estallo reduciendo a pedazos a ambos militares –"quedan siete balas." – decía Rokuro viendo por la ventana del bar solo para que otro militar descargara todo su cartucho. El militar creyendo que lo tenía salto por la ventana apuntándole a Rokuro el cual estaba recostado en el suelo y cuando disparo se dio cuenta de que no tenía balas –"alguien no está contando." – Dijo Rokuro disparándole en la cabeza al militar –"o si me encanta seis." – dijo Rokuro con gracia, recibiendo algunos disparos por distraerse a lo tonto.

El militar se acercó a Rokuro solo para recibir un disparo que le atravesó el cuello –"cinco… maldición justo en la nalga." – Decía Rokuro mientras cojeaba mientras se acercaba al militar que acababa de matar soltando un par de disparos –"4, 3 imbécil… ha valió la pena." – dijo Rokuro viendo que solo quedaban dos militares más. Sin perder el tiempo Rokuro disparo sus dos últimas balas matando a los militares restantes, mientras al suelo caían los dos últimos casquillos de bala que quedaban –"jejeje como en los viejos tiempos." Decía Rokuro mientras volvía a guardar sus pistolas en el maletín. Dutch, revy y Benny tenían la quijada en el suelo –"maldición esta al mismo nivel que yo cuando disparo." – decía revy aun choqueada por lo que vio –"sabía que ese chico era más de lo que aparentaba." – Decía dutch impresionado –"parece que encontramos a otro maniáticos de las armas como revy." - dijo Benny lo cual le gano un fuerte sopapo por parte de revy. Rokuro se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –" _ya sé que hare con mi vida a partir de ahora, voy a hacer lo que mejor hago, voy a formar parte de black lagoon a partir de hoy como inicio a una nueva vida, una vida nada monótona y banal._ " – decía en sus adentros Rokuro mientras se acercaba a dutch, Benny y Revy.

 **Bueno espero que este capítulo piloto les guste, esta historia la voy a actualizar cuando no me sienta con ánimos de actualizar mis crossovers. Espero que esta versión de Rokuro les guste, ya que también decidí agregarle un pequeño toque de comedia para que no este repleto de palabras fuertes las cuales estarán presentes a lo largo de la historia, asi que si hay alguien que se ofende fácilmente no lean la historia, pero como se que les chupa un huevo lo que digo pues lo recomiendo igual yo por lo pronto me despido yo soy GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Repito Black Lagoon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Como dije esta historia la actualizare cuando no tenga las suficientes ganas de actualizar los crossovers, ya que no recibí comentarios en la historia y ese es otro punto que voy a aclarar, a mí no me interesa que mis historias tengan más de mil comentarios ya que ese no es mi objetivo, ya que puedo estar seguro que más de 995 comentarios van a ser de haters y fanboys ardidos que no les gusta cómo piensan los demás.

Por mi si recibo solo cinco comentarios y esos comentarios son de apoyo, de aceptación o de algún consejo para mejorar la historia eso se los voy a agradecer con el corazón, ya que mis historias están hechas para entretener y sacar una que otra sonrisa, pero bueno dejando el relleno a un lado de queda cáncer continuemos con el capítulo de hoy y espero que si alguno de mis lectores frecuentes ve la historia me gustaría saber su opinión de esto y para los nuevos lo mismo y ahora si el capítulo.

Capítulo 2: El Pasado no se Olvida

Luego del tiroteo en el bar que cada dos semanas queda destruido, todo quedo en casi una calma total, ya que el dueño estaba gritándole a los cuatro vientos al grupo, dando a entender que a menudo era destruido en confrontaciones a punta de bala.

Rokuro volvió a guardar sus armas, mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que todo le daba a entender que los superiores de la empresa para la que trabajaba lo querían muerto –" _con que esto pretendían desde un principio, entonces si así son las cosas tendré que volver a ser mi antiguo yo." –_ se decía a si mismo Rokuro mientras pensaba en la forma más retorcida para cobrárselas y todas sus formas terminaban en una muerte lenta he inmisericorde.

Dutch, revy y Benny que terminaban de arreglar el problema con el cantinero se preparaban para irse, solo estaban esperando a que Rokuro terminara de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo –"no entiendo porque hay que esperarlo." – Decía revy con mucho disgusto –"nosotros lo trajimos revy." – le Respondio dutch con mucha simpleza –"dutch tiene razón hay que esperarlo." – agregaba también Benny su pequeño granito de arena.

Rokuro salió finalmente del bar para subir auto en el cual regresarían al hotel donde se quedaban cuando no tenían algún trabajo que realizar –"tardaste mucho oficinista." – Dijo revy tratando de perturbar un poco a Rokuro –"si como sea." – Dijo Rokuro ignorando olímpicamente las intenciones de la mujer –"a todo esto chico no sabemos tu nombre." – Dijo dutch el cual estaba sentado al lado del copiloto –"soy Rokuro, pero pueden decirme Rock para que sea más corto y fácil de recordar." – Respondio Rock sin mucho problema.

 **1 Hora Después**

Luego de conducir un rato llegaron al apartamento en el cual estarían hasta el día siguiente que les tocara regresar a altar de nuevo, todos bajaban en silencio ya que no eran conocidos por ser muy conversadores que se diga.

Rock fue un momento a la terraza del apartamento para observar la ciudad de noche, mientras limpiaba sus armas –"al parecer vaya a donde vaya o trabaje donde trabaje, siempre terminare matando a alguien." – Decía Rock en su solitaria meditación –"hablando solo he Rock." – dijo revy que decidió salir también al no tener absolutamente nada que hacer.

Revy se sentó al lado de Rock del cual pudo ver una expresión algo complicada –"estas así de raro desde que regresamos del bar, sucede algo." – pregunto Revy con curiosidad y mínimamente preocupada –"no pasa nada solo recordé por qué estoy vivo." – Respondio Rock sin voltear a ver a Revy dando toda su atención a sus armas –"entonces cuenta, no soy la mejor en esto pero puedo escuchar." – dijo revy mientras se ponía a jugar con sus pistolas –"quizás tengas razón, desde que era niño siempre fui diferente a todos los demás niños de mi edad en ese tiempo, debido a eso siempre terminaba metiéndome en problemas, hasta que mis padres se hartaron de mí y me mandaron al colegio militar a estudiar, fue cuando llegue allí donde pude descubrir en lo que soy bueno en realidad, yo aprendía todo lo que enseñaban excesivamente rápido como si fuera una esponja a tal grado de comenzar a liderar a las fuerzas especiales, hasta que se llegó al punto de expulsarme por saber demasiado, en resumen mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada de muerte y más muerte, hasta que desarrolle una gran falta de emociones a tal grado de acabar con la vida de alguien sin preguntar en lo absoluto, si antes fuiste un monstruo, seguirás siendo un monstruo el resto de tu vida no importa cuánto intentes escapar de ello." – contaba rock sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo de lo normal.

Revy al escuchar todo se sentía muy fuera de lugar en ese momento –"vaya si tuviste una vida muy jodida." – decía revy un poco recompuesta después de digerir lo que rock le acabase de revelar –"tu revy desde cuando sabes usar armas." – Pregunto rock a revy a la cual le tocaba ponerse seria –"yo desde que era niña asia lo que hago ahora, matar y matar, de cierto modo ambos tenemos una vida muy jodida." – dijo revy con una mirada sin emociones que rock pudo captar ya que dicha mirada era la que él tenía cuando era utilizado como una máquina de matar.

 **N/A: Recuerden este Rock es completamente diferente por lo cual tenía que hacerle un pasado trágico como el de los demás personajes, para que encajara bien en el anime, no digo que mi versión es mejor que la del creador porque eso jamás, él sabe cómo hizo las cosas y me gustan tal cual son, yo lo que hago es hacer mi interpretación de cómo serían las cosas si todos los personajes estuvieran un poco más equilibrados.**

Esa noche en una ciudad hundida en la matanza y ventas de drogas por doquier, entre Rock y Revy surgió un lazo que comenzaría a unirlos poco a poco como si el destino hubiera querido que ambos tuvieran dicha conversación que les quitaba un poco del peso que tenía en sus hombros.

 **Siguiente Día**

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se encontraba de nuevo en altamar para terminar con el trabajo de entregar el disco, pero salir les iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo ya que a lo lejos se comenzaba a acercar un helicóptero de asalto –"con que así comienza cierto." – Decía Rock preparándose para confrontar su problema de frente –"DUTCH ES UN HELICOPTERO DE ASALTO." – grito histéricamente revy buscando un arma para repeler al helicóptero –"parece que este trabajo se complicó mucho más." – dijo dutch acelerando a fondo el bote.

Revy comenzaba a dispararle al helicóptero con un francotirador con base integrada, pero todos los disparos se desviaban por el aire que producían las hélices –"revy déjame disparar." – Dijo rock serio y mirada vacía –"está bien pero no lograras nada." – Dijo revy pero rock ignoro ese punto y tomo el francotirador –"ya verán yo no soy la presa de nadie." – dijo rock apuntando al piloto del helicóptero –"muere." – dijo rock en un susurro sepulcral jalando el gatillo del arma.

La bala salió disparada del cañón del arma, el piloto logro evadir la bala cuando impacto con el parabrisas, pero el otro que estaba a bordo del helicóptero no tuvo la misma suerte ya que la bala le termino destrozando la cabeza, con lo cual el cuerpo se desplomo al mar.

El piloto del helicóptero comenzó a disparar a discreción contra el bote con lo cual todos tenía que cubrirse –"me cago en la puto, falle por muy poco, pero el siguiente disparo te mandara al infierno malnacido." – Decía rock preparándose de nuevo –"su puntería es igual a la mía, no es mentira todo lo que me conto ayer." – decía revy viendo como rock estuvo a punto de eliminar a sus atacantes.

Esta vez del arma salieron disparadas dos balas, la primera impacto nuevamente con él para brisas por lo cual el piloto volvió a evadirla, por lo cual nunca se dio cuenta de la segunda bala, la cual le atravesó limpiamente la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente.

Sin piloto el helicóptero se desplomo al mar donde se terminó hundiendo sin remedio alguno –"si fuiste un monstruos, siempre serás un monstruo no importa que tanto quieras escapar de ello." – decía rock después de derribar el helicóptero solo para dejarse caer de espaldas contemplando el cielo azul lleno de nueves que comenzaba a relajarlo de apoco.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejare este pequeño capitulo en el cual ya empecé a emparejar a rock y revy de una manera algo decente a mi parecer, Eda va a estar incluida en la relación más que todo para darle ese toque cómico a la historia, ya que un triángulo amoroso siempre es una mina de oro a la hora de elaborar las riñas entre ambas féminas.**

 **Bueno por lo pronto yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Repito black lagoon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Se preguntaran porque actualizo esta historia bueno, sencillo tengo muchas maquinaciones para esta historia y estoy pensando en hacerla un proyecto oficial, así que en esta historia habrá mucha sangre y escenas que les gustaran a los rufianes que lean mi historia.

Ahora he decidido después de mucho pensar en agregar al harem de rock, a Roberta, porque bueno no me gusto como termino ella al final de roberta´s blood trail.

De ante mano digo que este capítulo será corto no más de mil y un poquito más de palabras, ya que esta historia tengo que hacerla viendo el anime, para ver qué cambios puede hacer mi versión del protagonista, aclaro no será un Gary stu ni por cerca.

 **Capítulo 3: Dejando Salir de Apoco al Demonio  
**

Rock aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo del pequeño bote nominado como black lagoon, el peli negro comenzaba a tener maquinaciones sobre como vengarse de sus antiguos jefes, mientras Revy, Dutch y Benny lo observaban expectantemente.

Rock se levantó de un brinco mientras volteaba a ver al grupo –"espero que mi antiguo jefe les haya pagado por adelantado." – Dijo rock de la forma más fría y mordaz posible –"afortunadamente así es." – Dijo Dutch haciendo sonreír al ex oficinista –"entonces me divertiré mucho cuando termine el día." – Dijo rock sonriendo fríamente –"sabes Dutch me recuerda un poco a Revy cuando alguien le caía mal." – decía Benny recordando los primeros días de Revy con ellos, dutch asintió ante el recuerdo del rubio.

Por otro lado revy veía ese lado de rock atrayente, no es como si ella fuera a tirársele encima y violarlo sin piedad no, simplemente se le hacía muy interesante.

 **N/A: sé que los géneros de esta historia tienen romance y aventura, lo cual me parecen géneros equivocados, si habrá romance pero no como mis demás historias, lo demás será muy gore y con muchas palabras subidas de tono.**

Pocas horas más tarde el grupo llego a la zona de muelles donde los estaría esperando, el antiguo jefe de rock junto con algunos guardaespaldas por si la situación se le salía de las manos.

En el lugar también estaba lo que podría ser una limosina negra, de la cual salió una de las tres mujeres más peligrosas del mundo, la mujer bestia un traje rojo ajustado, era de tez clara con muchas cicatrices graves en el cuerpo.

La mujer se encontraba fumando un puro para pasar el tiempo –"comandante balalaika, era tan necesario que viniéramos también." – Dijo uno de los soldados –"si es muy necesario, ya que dutch me comunico hace poco algo que puede ser muy prometedor." – respondió balalaika con simpleza.

Treinta minutos más de espera, el bote black lagoon llego, del bote se bajaron cuatro personas, las primeras tres eran completamente conocidas por balalaika, pero de la cuarta persona solo había escuchado algunos pocos rumores –"parece que si valió la pena salir de la oficina." – dijo la mujer viendo a rock que tenía una mirada afilada y retorcida hacia el contratante, agradeciendo en cierta forma que el sujeto pagara por adelantado.

Rock prácticamente le tiro el maletín en el pecho al que era su jefe –"se creen listo malditos vejestorios." – Dijo rock tajantemente –"no entiendo a qué se refiere señor rokuro." – Dijo el socio –"yo tampoco recuerdo porque lo hicieron, al igual como tampoco voy a recordar que los aniquile." – dijo rock irónicamente, mientras rápidamente sacaba una de sus pistolas.

 **BANG**

Con la misma velocidad rock le disparo en la cabeza al socio de su jefe destrozándole la cabeza con el disparo, de la cabeza del anciano solo quedo sangre y un poco de huesos del cráneo por el suelo –"un vejestorio menos." – dijo rock soplando el cañón de su arma.

Del vehículo bajaron cinco sujetos fornidos con trajes negros –"oh vaya así que ya tenías muy consciente de que iba a volarte la cabeza en pedazos verdad." – dijo rock tranquilo a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica –"asi si es, la razón por la que solo te otorgáramos solo la mitad de la información de tu encargo, era porque la otra mitad seria para eliminar petición hecha por todos los demás superiores." – dijo el ejecutivo con tranquilidad –"bien espero que tu esposa se joven todavía, porque después de hoy será viuda." – dijo rock dándole un fuerte patada en el pecho al primer guardaespaldas el cual vomito sangre por la fuerza de la patada.

Rokuro en las fuerzas especiales de japon fue adiestrado inmisericordemente bajo situación de total desventaja, razón por la cual ahora el ex oficinista muestra una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

Sacando su segunda pistola y varios disparos rápidos dirigidos a las piernas todos los guardaespaldas cayeron de rodillas -"esperen un momento imbéciles ahora los atiendo." – dijo rock pasando entre los muy adoloridos hombres.

El empresario intento entrar al vehículo pero una bala de destruyo la mano, de la cual salía sangre a borbotones –"se siente horrible ser tú el pisoteado cierto." – decía rock mientras se acercaba lentamente al empresario el cual hacia todo lo posible para alejarse, pero otra bala dirigida a su pierna lo dejo tendido en el suelo, arrastrándose por su asquerosa vida.

Rokuro le coloco el pie en la espalda a su ex jefe, para tomarlo de su canoso pelo y levantar un poco la vista del anciano –"hubiera sido mejor para ustedes, dejar en prisión y que me pudriera en ella, pero tomaron la brillante idea de sacarme, mira como resulto todo." – Decía rock con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro mientras hacía sufrir al empresario –"piedad no me mates, piensa en lo infelices que harás a una niña." – Imploraba el empresario porque no lo mataran –"me importa un mierda tu hija, a partir de este momento voy a volver a disfrutar el placer que significa asesinar personas." – sentencio demencialmente rock emanando un instinto asesino tan palpable que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Rokuro retrajo su puño y con mucha fuerza golpe la cabeza del empresario destrozando en el proceso, dejando regado en el suelo, sangre, hueso y sesos del empresario.

Rock se acercó a los guardaespaldas disparándoles a quemarropa matándolos inmisericordemente –"los veré en el infierno imbéciles." – decía rock guardando sus pistolas de nuevo.

Inhalando un poco de aire sonrió, antes de ir a entregar el disco a una sorprendida pero gratamente balalaika –"comandante balalaika aquí está el paquete, disculpe que asesinara al cliente pero necesitaba hacerlo." – Dijo rokuro entregando el portafolios –"no hay problema él nos pagó adelantado, por lo cual yo no era nuestra responsabilidad, pero intriga que me conozcas." – Decía balalaika sonriendo de forma jovial –"es broma cierto usted es balalaika, la comandante que tenia o tiene a un ejército listo para una tercera guerra mundial." – Dijo rock con emoción –"yo también escucho rumores de ti, más el hecho de cómo se te llamaba cuando estabas en las fuerzas especiales de japon, eras conocido como el demonio de Japón." – Dijo la mujer rubia –"me halaga que me conozca comandante, por el momento no tengo empleo así que me gustaría entrar a lo que ustedes hacen." – decía rock tornándose serio y frio –"serias un gran activo para cualquiera que quisiera contratarte, estas contratado, espero no te moleste mancharte las manos de sangre ya sea de inocentes o mafiosos." – Decía balalaika en el mismo tono de rock, el peli negro sonrió fríamente –"mientras pueda someterlos a mi voluntad, no me importa manchar mis manos de sangre." – dijo rock reuniéndose con el grupo, retirándose del muelle para ir a beber.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo si es corto pero entiéndanme tengo que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esta historia, como también tengo que acostumbrarme de nuevo a black lagoon.**

 **Como mencione al principio Roberta será incluida en el harem, por lo cual el harem de rock queda asi.**

 **Harem: Revy, Eda y Roberta.**

 **Esto se va a descontrolar, por ahora me despido y aclaro estos primeros tres capítulos son el prólogo de la historia, el siguiente capítulo será más serio, ya que no pretendo hacer cambios masivos en la historia solo algunos, donde el prota pudo ponerse los pantalones y hacer algo en el anime.**

 **Bueno me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**


End file.
